Sam and Dean Unfinished
by tonytimelovings
Summary: My dump for all of the little Wincest writings I do that never get actually finished. They're all just ideas really, but I feel the need to share them with the public. Rated for safety. OOC and AU-ness abound. An OC here or there from time to time. Mostly Bottom!Dean unless stated otherwise. Suggestions are actually welcome surprisingly.
1. He has me And you too

Sam was attached the moment he laid eyes on the small child. It was about two months old, too young to be on its own. He scooped the little thing up and its tiny arms flailed a bit. The little tyke had little to no control over his own muscles, and he was making little whimpering noises until Sam picked him up. He calmed down instantly, big eyes two different colors, green and hazel, unseeing and reminding the hunter of Dean. Those eyes were different colors but so similar to his.

…

Dean!

Sam suddenly remembered his brother and a wave of worry hit him like a truck. The little one seemed to sense his sudden change in mood and began to whimper, little tears starting at the corners of his eyes. Sam began to bounce him, shushing the little one and walking back and forth as he bounced him. He had to go get Dean but he couldn't take the baby and risk the poor little one getting killed. He sighed slightly as he walked back into the hotel room and sat down on the bed, the baby fast asleep already. He wondered what the little one's name was, and whether the green and red blanket meant a boy or a girl.

"Think you could behave for me for a little while, kiddo? You should be sleeping for a while, so I'm gonna lay you down and be as fast as possible, okay?" Sam whispered as if the baby would respond to him. He laid the tiny one down on the motel bed and turned out the lights, heading out to find Dean and exorcise some spirits.

When the two got back it was three in the morning and Sam was beyond terrified. He'd, unbeknownst to Dean, had gone and made sure to pick up some formula for the baby, since it would more than likely get hungry. He was worried that the little one was afraid though, since the lights were dimmed and, as Sam found out, the hotel room was cold and lonely. He'd rushed in with the black bag with the formula in it and was surprised to found the baby still sound asleep. He sat down on the bed and smiled a bit, once again reminded of Dean.

Dean was surprised when he walked into the hotel room and saw Sam cuddling with a small bundle wrapped in a red blanket. He was curious as to what Sam had brought with him this time. Could it be another cat? A puppy this time? He got his answer when he heard a small sneeze that could only come from a tiny human being.

"Bless you," Sam said, cooing at the tiny thing.

"Sam… What the Hell?" Dean said, rather loudly actually, causing the small child to blink his large eyes open to look up at Sam. The little tyke could only see blobs but he recognized the blob of the man who had found him and his tiny arms went flailing again, sharp little nails scratching the infant's own face. Sam allowed the little one to grab his fingers, grip strong like any baby's. Sam picked him up and motioned Dean over. Dean walked over cautiously, sitting down and staring at the little child.

"Dean… Don't be mad at me but I found this little person out in the dumpster out back. I couldn't just leave him so…" Sam was cut off by Dean placing a finger to his lips.

"Shut up, Sam. Just get rid of him," he stated. Sam was shocked Dean would say such a thing.

"What? Dean, did you not hear what I just said? _I found him in a dumpster._ I can't just throw him back in!"

"Sam, do you see the life we live? We can barely take care of ourselves; a child would die within days with us!" Dean sighed. "Look, he's cute, I know, but—"

"You don't get it. I found him, Dean, and he has nobody else but me!" Sam quieted down a bit, having raised his voice and startled the little baby. "And he could have you too if you just gave him a chance."

Dean was quiet for a long time; simply staring at the tiny baby who was sucking on Sam's finger now, Dean looked down at his dirty hands and sighed again. He looked back up at Sam.

"…We would have to give up hunting to watch him," he said finally, and Sam smiled brightly. He leaned over and gave Dean a kiss to the cheek, saying how he was the most wonderful lover, brother, and soon to be dad in the world. Dean grumbled out a "yeah, yeah" and looked down at the baby again. He paused.

"Can I… Hold him?" he asked. Sam smiled even more and nodded.

"Go wash your hands and put on a clean shirt."


	2. Cuddling

It was one of those little things, something most people wouldn't exactly expect out of Dean. He would do it unknowingly, and when he realized he was doing it, he would stop immediately. Sam didn't mind it, welcomed it in fact, and often encouraged Dean to do it more often. Dean would look at him, pull one of_Sam's_ bitch faces, and say that any pussies and women did that. He would then walk away saying something about him being manlier than that and work on the Impala. And that very same night he would go right back to it after the sex.

Dean Winchester was a _cuddler_.

Now, most people would go probably go, "What? Dean Winchester? Cuddler?" and laugh it off as a crazy idea. But it was the truth. Dean liked to cuddle with Sam after they had sex, fucked, made love, whatever you wanna call it. He did it unconsciously and he _liked_ doing it, no matter how much he argued that he didn't. At the end of the day he was still cuddling up to Sam, nuzzling his chest and practically purring like a cat in content. Sam would mention the cuddling, and Dean would, depending on if he could muster up the energy to pull away, roll to the other side of the bed and grumble something before falling asleep.

It didn't really matter though. Because when Sam woke up again, Dean would once again be snuggled into Sam's side, cuddling him and snoring lightly, and Sam would find it cute and he would awe and coo at how absolutely gorgeous Dean looked cuddled into his side with a little smile on his face until Dean woke up and jumped away as if Sam had burned him. And then Sam would laugh and tease Dean and Dean would sit there with a scowl on his face and demand Sam shut the hell up about it because it wasn't funny and Sam would just smile at him and they'd get ready to go.

And Dean, even though he vehemently denied liking the cuddling would have this tiny satisfied smile on his face when they left the motel room, and Sam would _know_ Dean was happy with the cuddling and there would be no more words on the matter until the next time Dean cuddled with Sam.

Because that was the type of relationship they had.


End file.
